


And yet, you linger.

by Itsmebrynja



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Kyan Reki, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmebrynja/pseuds/Itsmebrynja
Summary: He had forgotten to take his blockers on the day a new student had transferred.Almost everyone in the class had gotten used to the fact Reki would forget his blockers sometimes, and because it only happened every so often his scent wasn't ever as strong as it used to be. Reki never let his blockers fully leave his system.But right now, there was a complete stranger who hadn't ever smelt Reki before.And that icy blue gaze seemed to be the confirmation Reki had been looking for.This new student was an alpha.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 418





	And yet, you linger.

Reki had long since gotten used to being treated poorly. Had gotten used to being called 'inferior' and 'incompetent'.

He was an omega, after all, everyone who wasn't an omega seemed to have something against him- sometimes the insults weren't that bad, and other times they were so bad it got physical.

It had also been a long time since Reki had gone without blockers. He had been covering his pheromones from other people by taking scent blockers for about one and a half years and had been hiding his identity as a beta ever since.

It was strange when he had presented, at the measly age of 16, his mother hadn't expected him to be an omega either since there hadn't been an omega in their family line for a long time. 'Must come from your fathers' side' she had said, sitting beside Reki on that fateful day.

Whilst Reki was never particularly close with his father, it felt a little bit like he had gotten closer to him. Or just his fathers side of the family in general- and, at the time, he was okay with being an omega.

That was all before high school started, though, and his scent had become increasingly potent since then.

People would often make fun of him because his scent was so strong, even the teachers found it distracting.

It was the day when he had been sent to the nurse's office, during his sports lesson, because his scent was so strong he had to leave.

'It might be a good idea to look for scent blockers.' The nurse had said, 'We can't force you, of course, but your scent is very strong and it might help you feel more comfortable in a school environment.'

Reki hates that she was right, and as soon as he had started taking blockers people began talking to him again like they did in middle school.

He even made a few friends, though he didn't yet feel comfortable making friends with alphas, people seemed to be forgetting he was even an omega in the first place.

He had taken up skating with one of his closest beta friends, and he was living life to the fullest.

As always, though, not everything could stay all positive and perfect.

He lost his best friend, who ended their friendship because of a skating accident. Reki was heartbroken, even as he attempted to reform the friendship he had lost- being ignored in class and corridors was enough to make Reki realise he had to let his beta friend go.

His mother had told him 'Omegas often get attached to people,' she watched Reki sobbing face down into the table, 'Oh baby, go to your nest for a while. Things will get better, I promise.'

Things had eventually, in the end, got a little easier. But Reki still hadn't filled that hole in his heart from losing someone close to him.

Then there was today.

He had forgotten to take his blockers on the day a new student had transferred.

Almost everyone in the class had gotten used to the fact Reki would forget his blockers sometimes, and because it only happened every so often his scent wasn't ever as strong as it used to be. Reki never let his blockers fully leave his system.

But right now, there was a complete stranger who hadn't ever smelt Reki before.

And that icy blue gaze seemed to be the confirmation Reki had been looking for.

This new student was an alpha.

-

"I'm Hasegawa Langa," The boy started, his face feigning confidence. Even though this boy was an alpha, Reki could tell he wasn't as overly confident as the other alphas in his class.

The teacher attempted to urge him to carry on, "I come from Canada." and the boy was silent yet again.

There was a short round of laughs from the classroom, as the teacher urged him to take a seat near the back of the classroom.

Of course, the only empty seat was right beside Reki.

Reki watched the new student walk down the aisle and take a seat beside him, and on instinct, he felt himself smelling the air.

The bluenette had a strange but distinct scent to him, it wasn't that noticeable- but if you were trying to smell it you could straight away.

The scent was somewhat cold, Reki felt it was similar to that of a small snow flurry, or the streets after a cold rain shower. There was also a hint of something sweet... it smelt a bit like ice-cream? It was a strange combination, especially when it radiated off an alpha. It's uncommon for alphas to have such gentle, soothing scents...

Reki was pulled from his stupor when he noticed that the new student was trying to get his attention.

He was holding out a pile of papers, and after Reki took a quick look around he noticed that everyone was supposed to be taking one. How long had he been daydreaming?

"Uhm, are you okay?" The alpha questioned, an awkward expression on his face, "This is our work..."

Hearing the other's voice made him snap back into reality, and Reki let out a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry! Thanks," Reki blurted, reaching across the table towards the other boy's hand.

Their fingers brushed for half a second, and Reki felt a spark race all the way through him. It was only brief, yet there was something strangely intimate about touching him that Reki hadn't felt before when touching anyone else.

There was also the fact he wasn't overly nervous to be around this alpha, though that might have something to do with the fact his scent was so calming.

For the rest of the day, Reki couldn't concentrate on his work, and he really wished he had taken his blockers this morning. His pheromones were, no doubt, all over the place right now. He didn't know why, but he felt a little different after seeing that alpha and touching his fingers.

Suddenly there was a rush of heat in his stomach, and he knew what was going on. The heat seemed to race through his whole body, a shudder travelling up his spine.

_Why did it have to happen now?_

He wasn't due for another heat for another three weeks, and yet somehow he had managed to trigger it early. Was it that alphas fault?

Reki slumped over his desk, his breath began to get heavier, but he didn't have the energy to get the teachers attention so he stayed resting his head against the cool surface of the table.

It was only ten minutes later when people started noticing the scent in the room, even Reki's blockers he had taken the day before couldn't cover up his heat.

One of his classmates, that sat in front of him, tried calling for his name, but Reki was so dazed he couldn't bring himself to pay attention.

He did, however, feel a gaze boring into the side of his head. The scent from earlier, the one that belonged to the transfer student, seemed to have spiked, and that sweet smell from before began to smell more metallic...

Reki seemed to gain a bit of his consciousness back when he realised that there was, in fact, an alpha sat right next to him- one he barely knew.

And that was enough of a reminder to get him to leave the room.

Reki stood, though wobbly, and watched as the floor seemed to be getting closer and closer. He didn't even feel the pain of hitting his head on the corner of a desk as he began falling down, and became too occupied with his tunnelling vision.

Distantly, he heard the faint sound of voices calling out to him before his world was enveloped in darkness.

Reki hated heats.

-

Reki had been glad to awaken in his nest.

The familiar comforts of his blankets, duvets, and soft plushies, all huddled around him. It was most likely his mother had put him in there after taking him out of school.

His body still felt hot, and he knew he wouldn't be able to go to school for another week. This heat seemed to be a lot worse than the others for some reason, and, even though the haze of his mind, he wondered what had caused it...

-

"We're going to the doctors today to get you checked out," Reki's mother began. It had been four days and Reki still felt like he was at the peak of his heat.

That warmth inside his stomach hadn't faded once, and there was also the fact he wouldn't leave his nest at all except for food and water.

"Something isn't right, your heats aren't usually this bad," She sat on the edge of Reki's bed, hand rubbing soothing circles into his back, "Do you know if something happened at school?"

Reki let out a low grumble, then forced himself to push his head out from under the covers.

He examined the worried, gentle, expression on his mother's face, and could smell the comforting pheromones she was giving off, (even though his mother's a beta, she seemed to be able to give off a strong smell when it came to one of her children. Reki would always be so intrigued when she did it for his sisters, mothers were truly amazing.), Reki knew by the look on her face that it was okay to come to her with his worries.

"...There was a new alpha that transferred," Reki mumbled, and he tried to recall the scent that he had found so interesting coming from the bluenette, "...smelt different to other alphas."

He watched as his mother nodded, "And you forgot to take your blockers that day too?"

Reki felt himself grimace, he wondered if any of this would have happened if he hadn't forgotten to take them... he hated going to the doctors for these kinds of problems just as much as he hated going from skating related incidents.

"It's okay honey, we'll get you checked out and maybe they'll assign you with some new medicine," Her hand moved up to stroke Reki's hair, and he slumped into the comforting contact, "I'm sure you're in a lot of pain, but just wait a little longer okay?"

At that, Reki nodded and watched his mother leave the bedroom.

Reki pulled the covers back over his head and reached for his phone. He had a couple of messages from people in his class, a few 'hope you're okay's, and other's sending in school work. He liked to think that his classmates thought of him as a friend, but in times like this, there was always self-degrading thoughts- like how they might think, because he's an omega, he can't do anything for himself, that he's weak and useless.

Reki sighed, groaning into the pillow when another wave of heat rushed through his stomach.

He instead focused on the sound of rain tapping on his window, and, for some reason, he got the strange urge to eat some ice-cream.

-

The doctor had told him that there was nothing wrong, not with his heat at least. 'I think it would be best if you took weaker blockers,' he had said, 'These strong ones made your heat come on tenfold. Missing a day gave your body enough time to try reset itself, and that threw you into a heat. Then there was the new alpha you hadn't seen before, and the new scent made your pheromones even more active, most likely from the anxiety of seeing an alpha you've never met before.'

After that, Reki took the blockers and his heat symptoms lifted.

Then, following another two days, he was back at school- though this time he couldn't conceal his omegan scent. It was like being back at square one- he had gotten so used to blocking out his scent completely, that he forgot how other people reacted to it.

Even though the blockers still did enough of a good job at concealing the potency of his scent, he knew that he must smell funny to other people. If the expressions on their faces said anything.

Currently, though, he was skating through the school grounds enjoying the feeling of wind whipping at his face after being trapped inside all week.

It would take a while for his hormones to get back in check, so he had to be extra careful with how he looks after himself. The new medicine should help him avoid going into an early heat again, though, so Reki wasn't really worried about much anymore.

What he _was_ worried about was the fact people were going to know he was an omega again- it had been a year and a half after all since he began taking the strong blockers.

His classmates had long since gotten used to him not having a scent anymore, but now he was back to normal. Reki knew that his scent was unnecessarily potent. He didn't understand why, but people had always told him that and it made him self-conscious.

Despite knowing that these new blockers were made to keep his pheromones in check, he still worried about the way he smelled. Since he has never been able to distinguish his own scent, he didn't know if he smelt overly _bad_ or overly good. His mother had long since gotten used to the smell, so if he asked for her opinion it would just be biased.

Reki was, quite literally, in fact, knocked out of his thoughts when his skateboard came into contact with something on the ground. A wheel stopped turning and it sent Reki flying forwards onto the concrete. The skin on his hands tore from the friction, leaving harsh scrapes down his palms.

There were a few seconds that Reki just lay there before he let out a frustrated groan. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sky- despite it having rained earlier this week, today was surprisingly warm and sunny.

Reki was just about to push himself up off the ground when he heard footsteps rushing towards him- at first, he thought it might be the sports teacher coming to tell him off for skateboarding on school grounds- but what he saw was a bit of a surprise.

A face, shadowed as the sun shone behind him, sporting a gentle yet concerned expression, towered above him. The sun almost giving a halo effect around the other's head, as wavy, light-blue locks of hair fell from where it was tucked behind an ear.

It was when Reki made eye-contact with stark aqua, that he realised the boy was talking to him.

It was _Hasegawa Langa_ , the transfer student...

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice called, it was so gentle and Reki still couldn't get his head around the fact it was an alpha's voice.

Reki shifted his gaze away from the other, noting how close this stranger had gotten, and turned away to stand up by himself.

"Reki Kyan, right?" Langa started, "...Were you skateboarding?"

Reki felt the tension he had been feeling dissipate slightly, and a smile broke out on his face. He bent down to pick up his board, which had only fallen a few metres away.

"Yep! Wanna try?" Reki asked, his enthusiasm was obvious through his bouncing movements.

While he didn't want to get his hopes up, it had been a long time since someone took an interest in his skating. After his beta-friend had left so abruptly, he was left on his own (except for the fact he worked at a skate shop and was constantly interacting with people who liked skating.).

"Uhh, no I really shouldn't-" Reki watched as the alpha shifted his gaze anywhere but him, "Plus, you're injured right? Shouldn't you clean that up first?"

Reki made a small noise and looked down at his palms, it wasn't the first time he had scraped up his palms. He had fallen wrong, so his hands took the most damage (admittedly, though, Reki hated hurting his hands because he was never able to hold a pencil properly), despite that, he just wiped them down on his hoodie and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, it's nothing," Reki said, then he pushed the skateboard into the other's hands, "There's no getting out of _this_ though, go on, give it a try!"

The bluenette eyed the board sceptically, head tilting to the side ever so slightly. Then, to Reki's delight, he placed the board on the ground and put a blue-shoed foot upon the deck.

Reki could already see so many things wrong with the way he was standing, his feet were too far apart, for starters. But he kept his mouth shut, smiled, and let out a loud laugh when Langa began to wobble on the board.

When Langa finally bailed, landing badly on his hip (Reki felt that), Reki was by his side in an instant.

"Your feet were too far apart and your knees were-" Reki's sentence died in his throat when he properly looked at the others face.

Langa had his eyes half-lidded, his lip trembling almost unnoticeably, "Hey... are you okay?" Reki questioned, there was a weird twist in his gut the more he looked at the others face.

He couldn't tell what emotion he was trying to portray, and even as Reki took a small sniff, the scent he gave off was the same as it always was.

It was like a switch had been flicked, and suddenly the expression on the other boy's face was back to its original stoic, blankness, "Sorry, yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that to happen."

Reki was about to ask another question but was interrupted when the school bell rang. They were going to be late if they didn't get moving to class.

"Come on, let's get going, class will start soon." Reki smiled, watching Langa stand back up.

That was one of the first times he had walked so carefreely next to an alpha.

-

Ever since that day, Langa had managed to get Reki's number- send him numerous texts about skateboarding, and had somehow become Reki's best friend, all in a matter of about two months.

In fact, you wouldn't have believed they were ever strangers to one another, with the way Reki let Langa lay so close to his nest (the only other person who was allowed close to it was his mother), or the fact their shoulders were always pressed up against one another.

Langa had even donated bits of his own clothing to the nest, after scenting them, and he had offered them to Reki hoping that he might find some comfort in his scent whilst in heat (Langa had been right, Reki had his face buried in those items of clothing during every heat).

Langa had gotten better at skating, and Reki had even made him a custom board after learning more and more about him.

Reki had let Langa know about 'S', and Langa even had his first race!

After Langa had raced against Japanese hopeful, Miya Chinen, Reki had been spending more time talking about boards with Langa, as well as watching Miya's trick videos, and just doing mostly anything together.

Reki didn't know whether to blame it on the fact it was because he was an omega and Langa an alpha, but Langa had never bought any of it up, so Reki didn't either.

In fact, the more he thought about it the more it didn't make sense.

Reki was usually worried about being near alphas, he'd never liked their scents or the way they seemed to act all high and mighty.

But Langa felt so different.

After Reki had first noted the other's scent, and how it was so sweet and comforting, he just decided that it was fine. Since he wasn't getting a bad vibe from him, it was okay to be near Langa.

There was also the more obvious reason as to why Reki trusted Langa- it was because Langa had never shown any kind of aggression towards him.

Even an alpha can't keep control of their instincts on some occasions, but for all the time Reki knew him, Langa hadn't shown any sign of irritation or distress. Langa always looked so content and neutral, and even watching him now, as he struggled to open a packet of crisps, he didn't look irked by Reki's presence- whether that'd be by his scent or just him in general.

Reki didn't want to spoil the peace that they were able to miraculously hold- but he knew one day the question was going to come up.

For now, everything was okay, and Reki was happy.

-

He didn't expect the day for the question to finally be asked to come as late as it did.

Reki had, obviously, been through heats whilst knowing Langa, and even then Langa had been able to resist any kind of urges, (at this point, Reki just wondered if he smelt so bad he can put off an alpha even whilst he's emitting all those pheromones) if Reki had come under heat a bit early and needed to be taken home.

But today was strangely different.

Reki and Langa had gone to Crazy Rock that evening, meeting up with the others as they usually did.

Reki hadn't felt any different that day, his blockers were doing the trick and he wasn't due for his next heat for another week and a half.

Langa on the other hand seemed to be going through some problems.

"Hey Langa, you look sick, you wanna go back or something?" Reki asked, handing the other a bottle of water.

"...What?" Langa replied, his eyes looking distant.

It was then that Cherry and Joe appeared- Miya was beside them playing on his switch.

"Hey you guys, we're gonna have a friendly beef, wanna join?" Joe asked, a smirk playing at his features, (even though Reki had started getting used to alphas after having Langa around, he still felt that twinge of worry whenever confronted by one. Though there was also the fact Joe was such a nice guy, and Reki had been torn between trusting his hormones or his head).

"Loser has to buy dinner," Miya chimed.

Reki let out a small laugh, "I won't be losing then!"

The group began to walk off, and Reki was about to follow when he felt a tug on the back of his hoodie.

Reki turned, and, to his shock, was met with a flustered expression upon Langa's face.

"Langa? What's wrong?" He questioned, and noticed how Langa hadn't let go of Reki's clothing.

"...Are you in heat?" Langa said, his voice low.

Reki tipped his head to the side, "No?"

Reki caught the glimpse of a grimace crossing the bluenettes features and he leant a bit closer to get a whiff of Langa's scent.

There was an obvious change in the way he smelled, the usual smell of ice-cream and cold snow had faded slightly, and a more metallic scent was coming through.

"...I think there's an omega here who's in heat," Langa started, his feet shuffling anxiously, "I need to go home... I think I might be going into a rut."

Reki felt a strange pang in his chest- and the thought that Langa doesn't go into a rut during Reki's heat, (so it must be true that Reki just doesn't smell good), crosses his mind. Though he doesn't know why he cares so much, he should be thankful... It'd be weird if friends got like that over each other.

"Want me to walk you back?" Reki questioned, pushing away his previous thoughts. Right now, Langa's well-being was what mattered most- and even as an alpha, walking around when emitting strong pheromones was dangerous.

"...Are you sure? Aren't you worried I might do something bad to you?" Langa said, his voice shaking slightly.

There was that look on his face again- the one that Reki couldn't get his head around- those half-lidded eyes and downcast gaze, his bottom lip was quivering- as if he was about to burst into tears.

"I've never had to worry before," Reki started, "you've never done anything to me, not even while I was in heat around you."

Langa shifted again, Reki felt the grip on his hoodie tighten.

"There's actually an embarrassing reason behind that," Langa laughed, despite his current condition, "I'll tell you about it soon, but for now I should really get back..."

Reki nodded, "Okay, let's get you home."

-

True to his words, Reki (feeling a sense of pride at the fact he was able to help his- no- _an_ alpha) bought Langa right to his bedroom door.

Langa's breathing was heavy, and Reki felt a shudder run through his body.

Reki couldn't risk getting turned on by Langa's rut, he knew that it would just end badly. Langa hadn't done a thing to him ever since they first met. He had to return the sentiment by keeping his head clear.

Langa plopped down on his bed, whilst Reki stood, albeit awkwardly, in the doorway. Silence hung in the air for a good few seconds, the only noise being the increasingly ragged breaths Langa would take.

Reki decided to break the silence first, "Do you want me to leave? I can call your mum..."

The two made brief eye contact, Langa's gaze was hazed, and Reki could tell that his instincts were going to overtake if they weren't careful- really the safest option would be for Reki to leave, but something inside him was forcing him to stay where he was.

Langa mumbled something under his breath, his voice was wavering, and shakey, so Reki couldn't understand what he was saying.

Though, judging by the way Langa stuck both his arms out in front of him (an adorable pout sporting his lips) Reki can only guess he had asked him to stay.

There was that flash of panic that ran through Reki, a reminder that he was in fact an omega, and that he can be put in dangerous situations _because_ of that- but that feeling quickly disappeared.

He knew that Langa would never do something bad, there had been many circumstances in which Langa could have done something bad to him- but, every time, Reki came out unscathed.

So, with little hesitation, Reki followed the wordless command.

He stepped forwards, footfalls quiet against the carpet, and felt heat rush to his face when Langa leaned forwards slightly.

Not only was this the first time they had properly hugged, but it was also the first time Langa had initiated any contact. And while blaming it on the fact Langa was going into rut would be fair, Reki didn't want to believe it. One day, Reki will make sure Langa trusts him enough to initiate contact first- when _not_ hormonal.

Reki was pulled from his thoughts when he felt two arms circle around his waist, and he was quickly dragged onto the alphas lap.

Langa let out a sigh of relief beneath him, and Reki let himself relish in the close contact. It was incredible how well their bodies slotted together- almost like two pieces of a puzzle finally becoming one.

Reki felt his arms moving on their own, and he easily slung them over Langa's shoulders. The scent coming from Langa was mildly overwhelming, but Reki had been around Langa for so long that it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd expected it to be.

Langa shifted his weight slightly, moving so his head was resting in the crook of Reki's neck. 

Under normal circumstances, Reki would have definitely combusted- while there was still a burning sensation flowing from his chest to his stomach, it felt too right for him to be embarrassed.

Langa whispered something, the only reason Reki knew was the feeling of lips brushing against the skin on his neck, sending a shiver through his body.

"What was that?" Reki whispered in reply, eye's closing as he inhaled Langa's scent once again.

"...This is the first time I've smelt you," Langa said, his voice clearer than before, "The reason I can hold myself back when you go into heat is because I..." 

Reki listened as Langa took a deep breath, his arms tightening around Reki's waist.

"I can't smell you normally," He finally said, "I can only smell your blockers..."

_Ah_... The realisation hit Reki like a bus.

All this time, Langa had been smelling the blockers that Reki was taking. It wasn't necessarily uncommon for an alpha to have the inability to smell (or just have a weaker sense of smell than others), but looking back on everything that had happened suddenly made a lot more sense.

Every time that Reki went in heat when Langa was around, Langa most likely couldn't smell it at the intensity it really was. That must be why Langa was so good at holding back all this time- his instincts were betrayed by his weak sense of smell.

"When you first went into heat around me, on the day of my transfer, I only just realised you were an omega," Langa continued, "I thought you were a beta, but, well, it was more obvious that wasn't the case when you went into heat."

Reki let out a gentle hum, nodding against Langa's chest.

"What do I smell like right now?" Reki couldn't help but ask, he was curious.

Reki knew that the situation they were in right now was already pretty intimate, yet when he felt Langa's nose against his neck, there was a heavier change in mood. His head felt a little hazy, and Reki couldn't deny the feeling of ecstasy that came along with it.

"...Strawberries, I think, and- maybe a flower garden? It's very sweet," Langa mumbled, Reki could feel heat on his neck as Langa became more flushed.

So Reki didn't smell bad, not at all. In fact, that was a very distinct scent, and Langa had been able to describe it as if it was just... _right_.

"Really?" Reki started, moving a hand up to run through Langa's hair, "To me, you've always smelt like a cool rain shower, and, weirdly enough, ice-cream..."

"Ice-cream?" Langa laughed, a sound so golden during a moment so warm.

Reki laughed as a reply, pushing himself further into the bluenettes chest, "It was a nice surprise."

The two continued to bathe in the presence of each other, Langa not moving his face from the crook of Reki's neck, and Reki's hand stroking through icy locks of hair.

Everything felt so right in that moment, where it was just the two of them, their scents had long since merged into one.

And as they got more drowsy, ending up with them laying down next to each other, they knew that this was okay.

Reki would stay with Langa for as long as he needed to, no words from strangers could separate them.

Langa wouldn't let any strangers treat Reki as a lesser because he was an omega, the two of them would push onwards through life without the need for others interference.

Right now, they were a pair.

And they would continue to be a pair for as long as they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an A/O/B fanfic, so this was interesting to do, and mostly just a practice to see what it was like. As always, thank you for any Kudos and comments! I appreciate you all! <3


End file.
